All secrects come with a price
by Fenix-Eileen-Riddle
Summary: Emma has a secret that she has kept from every but Ruby and Granny how would the rest of the town react when they accidently find out Emma secret
1. Plot

its based in storybrooke and Miss Emma Swan has kept a huge secret that only ruby and granny know. will anyone else find out and if they do how would they react how would Regina react and how Would Henry react would Henry still want her to be in his life. after keeping this from him and will he still love her even though she isn't what see said she was. Will Emma still get her true love with Regina or will it blow up in her face because of this secret. What would Emma's parents think will they still want her or will they disown her she just found them she doesn't want to lose them again. How will the rest of the town react to this surprise secret will they try and take Emma down will they throw her over the town line and tell her not to come back will they send her to fairy tale land or will they let her stay and carry one being Sheriff. Emma wonders if she should of told everyone her secret from the beginning or was it safer for her and everyone that she kept it a secret youse will have to read and found out what the secret is


	2. Chapter 1

Emma woke up like she did another other day to the sound of her alarm at 6:30am. There was nothing out of the ordinary, everything like it is meant to be, well that is until she could smell a scent of apple. Yes you heard me smell. She was still wearing her black tank top and black underwear as she made her way down the stairs to answer the door. But before the person on the other side could knock Emma open the door. She cocked her hip and turned her head to the side

"Is there a problem Madam Mayor?" She asked

"Is there a problem, IS THERE A PROBLEM!" Regina screamed and walked into the blondes house

"How long have you been keeping this secret of yours" Regina screamed

"Umm forever" Emma shrugged and walked towards the kitchen

"Do you want a coffee?" Emma asked calmly

"No I don't have time for a coffee, I want to know what happened and how it happened" Regina stalked after Emma

"Umm I don't really know to be honest" Emma just shrugged her shoulders and started making her coffee

"You don't know when you turned into a" Regina was about to say the word but was stop

"Yes I don't know when I was turned into one, I don't really remember much but I've been one for the last 2-3 years" Emma shrugged and drank her coffee,

"You sure you don't want one" Emma asked again

"Yes I'm sure" Regina Huffed and crossed her arms.

"How did you find out?" Emma asked curiously

"I overheard the Wolf Pup and her Granny talking, and 3-4 years! Jesus Emma!" Regina yelled and throws her hands in the air

"It's no big deal" Emma shrugged staying calm throughout this whole conversation

"No big deal, NO BIG DEAL! We have been together for 2 years now and you didn't tell me that you are a.." Regina started to screamed at her blonde girlfriend but before she could finished the sentence Emma pushed her against the bench and kissed her passionately

"It didn't think it was such a big deal no, I knew I should of told you but I was afraid that you would leave me I just found you Gina, I don't know what I would do without you, it took us 1 year and all our family and friends and a true love spell to accept that we are meant to be together, I was going to tell you I swear I just didn't know how to break it down to you, how am I meant to tell my girlfriend she is dating a monster" Emma sobbed and moved away from Regina

"I don't think you're a monster Emma" Regina said calmly walking towards her girlfriend

"I wish I could of heard it from you and not over hear it from those two woman, I know how hard it would have been for you, I'm sorry I got angry, I'm still angry but you have to tell Henry and your parents and the whole town, because if they find out from the wrong person Emma everything could go downhill fast and I don't want to lose you either" Regina cried wrapping the sobbing blonde in her arms as the fell to the floor

"How, How can I tell our son I'm a monster, he won't want anything to do with me. One because I hide it from him so he think he can't trust me, two I can't tell me parents I just found them and it took me 28 years I can't lose them," Emma cried harder

"And the town how is the town going to accept that the saviour is nothing but a monster they won't trust me they won't want me in this town anymore they will want me gone" Emma cried even harder

"I won't let them, everyone thought I was a monster but now look, everyone accepts me as Regina and not the Evil Queen and I killed people Emma if they can forgive me for that I'm pretty sure they can forgive you for this" Regina said stroking the blonde's hair.

"Gina I'm scared" Emma whispered

"It's okay to be scared Emma you may be the saviour but you are allowed to be scared. How about we tell them today so it's over and done with I will call a town meeting and you can tell everyone them and if they try and hurt you they will have to put up with me" Regina growled the last bit. Emma could do anything but nod. Regina got her phone out to call Stacy to see if she can get the whole town to a town meeting sometime this afternoon. The morning went by in a blur and before Emma knew it she was standing on stage in front of the entire town with Regina holding her hand

"Everyone I have called you here today because Emma has something important she needs to tell you and I'm warning you all now, if you try and hurt her or try anything on her you will have to answer to the Evil Queen so please do let that happen I do not want to be that woman anymore" Regina's voice bellowed through the quiet hall.

"Emma when you're ready" Regina whispered she just gave a small nod

"Okay, this happened 3-4 years ago I do not remember anything from that night of how it happened or why it happened and I'm sorry I kept it from all of youse for so long, but I just found my son, my parent and my true love and I couldn't ruin it I couldn't bring myself to tell you guys this because I didn't want to have to lose everything, I understand if youse are mad at me from keeping this from you and you have every right but please don't make me leave" Emma pleaded

"Well it depends on what it is you're going to tell us" Grumpy called out

"I'm a.." Emma started took a death breath and…

**A/N- MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA XD youse are going to have to wait, I love cliff hangers argh they are so much fun! Epp! Okay so yeah don't forget to leave a review! And I hope you loved it so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I sadly do not own OUAT and thank you for the reviews argh! It was so funny! It will be in this chapter or the next chapter that will explain how Emma got how she is **

"_I'm a…" Emma started took a deep breath and .._

Emma took another death breath

"I'm a werewolf just like Ruby" Emma rushed out the town went silent a few gasps here and there

"How did this happen!" someone called out from the crowed

"As I said I'm not sure I don't remember much of that night all I remember is going out for a run in the middle of the night because I had to clear my head and then next thing I know its morning and I woke up some were in the forest I thought I must of got tired and feel asleep but I woke up with a pounding headache and my whole body ached, I didn't think much of it but then I started to be able to smell things, things you wouldn't be able to smell with a human nose and I was able to hear things like you wouldn't be able to hear with human ears for example if someone was having a quiet conversation on one side of the diner and I was on the other side I was able to hear them. I started freaking out and talked to Ruby and Granny and the explained that I'm turning into a werewolf; I have changed a few times during wolf's time and ran along-side Ruby every now and then, but I still don't remember how I got turned" Emma shrugged

"I remember" Ruby called out and stood up

"It was during the full moon time you went for a run, and I freaked out thinking someone was going to attack me and so I ran at out and then attacked you, I not only bit you but I scratched you I'm so sorry Emma I never meant to hurt you or attack you or turn you into a monster I'm sorry" Ruby cried. Emma ran towards Ruby just before she fell to her knees and caught her

"It's okay Rubes it was an accident I forgive you, I should have known to be careful but I had a lot going on I totally forgot it was wolfs time" Emma cooed and stroked Ruby's hair she then looked up and locked her eyes with Regina and then gave her a soft smile, then looked down at Ruby.

"Feeling better" Emma asked as Ruby lifted her head to meet Emma's eyes

"Yes" she whispered and then nuzzled Emma's neck

"Careful Wolf Pup" Granny called out

"Oh my god, Emma I'm so sorry" Ruby freaked out trying to leave Emma's hold but Emma just held tighter and pulled her in

"Shh it's okay, my little pup, it's okay" She cooed and stroked the brunettes hair

"Okay Granny can you please explain what's going on between those to" Asked a distressed Regina

"Ruby is part of the Alpha tribe and when she bit and scratched Emma that made Emma part of her tribe but Emma is the Alpha wolf between the two so she wants to comfort the her pup?" Belle chimed in

"If that makes sense" Belle shrugged

"Yeah it makes sense" Regina smiled

"So now what?, What will happen between Emma and I?" Regina asked with a frown

"Everything will still stay the same, Emma will have the urge to change her mate which is you into a werewolf but she obviously won't unless she has your permission, although your relationship would be easier if you did turn into a wolf, youse can continue as being a human and have a happy family but Emma will always have an urge to turn her mate into a werewolf and she might accidently do it, if ever in the heat of the moment" Ruby said coming into the conversation

"Don't worry Gina I won't force you to turn into what I am, I will try and control the wolf part that will turn you into one, I mean I've done it for the last 2 years we have been together but I've stopped myself I wouldn't be able to forgive myself If I turned you against your will" Emma whispered and walked towards Regina and stop a metre away from her

"Oh come here you big oath" Regina huffed and walked towards Emma and wrapped her arms around her

"We will talk about this tonight at dinner okay, we will have it at the diner with your parents and Henry okay" Regina smiled at Emma and then the Charming family, Emma then turned to face the crowed

"I totally forgot that they were there" Emma whispered to Regina who couldn't help but laugh

"Henry" Emma whispered and walked towards her son slowly, afraid that he will reject her

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, I didn't tell anyone this, your mother came barging in my house this morning yelling at me for not telling her, I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would react, I was scared that you wouldn't want me as your mother anymore I was afraid that I will lose you, and everyone else after I just found everyone, I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you, my parents and Regina, it took me so long to find youse all and I didn't want to lose you, I was so scared that you would want to leave that youse will force me to leave, I don't want to leave It took me forever to accept that people could love me, I never thought that I would find my son I gave up I regret every second of it I wish I could of turned back time so I can hold you in my arms, and when you came to my door trying to convince me to come here to Storybrooke because an Evil Queen cursed the Fairy-Tale Land, that's when I knew I wanted my son back I did everything in my will to have you back, and when I found out who my parents where after thinking for 28 years that they abounded which mind you tell did, I'll still never forgive them but that's beside the point I never thought I would find them or you or my true love and I have, I have everything I could ever want, and I was so scared of losing it all. Please don't make me leave Henry, I understand that you are mad and you have every right to be but please don't make me leave" Emma cried as her knees buckled from underneath her with sobs wracking from her body, she was half a metre from Henry, who got up and made his way to his blonde mother

"Ma," Henry started as he ran fingers through her blonde hair.

"I understand, yes I'm angry at you from keeping this from me, but it wasn't your fault you had every right to, and as much as I want to be angry and hate you I can't bring myself to it, you are my Ma and we all have secrets, I understand why you kept it from us but you shouldn't of kept it from us for so long, we would never have thrown you away Ma, your apart of everyone's life here weather you like it or not, your meant to be here no matter if you're a werewolf or a human or a cricket or whatever, you are a part of this family our family, yes I'm mad at you and I will be mad for a while but I will never stop loving you and if the town wants to throw you over the line I'm with mum I will stand beside you I don't want to lose you, not again" Henry whispered as he held his mother when has completely broken down by this point

"When did you get so smart" she said between sobs

"I've got the 2 best mums in the world to teach me" Henry smiled at Emma and then Regina as she knelt down beside the blonde and rubbed her back, you could hear a whine come from somewhere in the hall, it came from Ruby

"Come here Ruby" Regina called out to the wolf who slowly made her way to her broken down leader, as soon as she got to Emma, Henry moved to beside Emma so Ruby could kneel in front of Emma

"Em" Ruby whined, Emma threw her arms around Ruby's neck and sobbed into her neck and nuzzled it. While Regina and Henry rubbed her back

"Youse can all leave now" Regina said waving her free hand to everyone, they all got up and left quietly, leaving Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina, Ruby, Emma, Granny and Henry behind. Emma's sobs slowly came to a stop, she nuzzled Ruby's neck one last time and lent back

"Feel better sweetheart" Regina asked. Emma just nodded her head, she then turned to face Regina, and Regina gave her a gentle and soft kiss on her lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**And I bring you chapter 3! Do I not own OUAT sadly D:**

"_Feel better sweetheart" Regina asked. Emma just nodded her head, she then turned to face Regina, and Regina gave her a gentle and soft kiss on her lips. _

"So you're a werewolf" Snow said as she kneeled in front of her daughter. Emma just nodded

"I don't know what to say" Snow whispered

"There isn't much to say" Emma shrugged

"Are you serious" Snow shouted and everybody flinched including Charming

"The fact that my own daughter has been keeping a huge secret from me for the past 3-4 years is serious, you're a werewolf, you got turned into a werewolf and you kept from everyone Emma that is serious" Snow yelled, Emma moved back a bit scared that her mother will lash out at her

"Snow you need to calm down" David said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder

"No I will not calm down" she screamed and turned and face Ruby

"You, this is all your fault how could you do this to my daughter" Snow sneered

"You are nothing but a monster" Snow added. And that's all it took Emma lunged at Snow and pinned her to the ground growling

"How dare you speak to my wolf pup like that" she snarled her eyes violet

"Emma!" Regina called trying to bring her girlfriend back

"How could you, she is your best friend she killed her own mother for you, she left her pack for you and now you call her a monster, the only monster here is you" Emma growled baring her teeth. Snow was terrified everyone was terrified no one dared to make a move as tonight was the full moon.

"Emma, I-i-i-I'm sorry I" Snow stuttered

"I don't want to hear it" Emma snarled

"If you are going to be a bitch to my wolf pup and go off at her and me you can forget about having anything to do with me" Emma growled her fingers digging into her mother's shoulders. Snow let out a yelp.

"Emma" Regina whispered. Emma just snapped her head towards the voice and snarled eyes dark violet and her teeth baring

"Come back sweetheart, you don't want to hurt your mother" Regina replied Emma just turned and faced her mother who looked horrified and let out a low growl

"Say you're sorry" Emma snarled

"Im sorry Ruby" Snow said terrified

"It's okay, I don't blame you for getting mad at me, but Snow I didn't mean to do it, I swear" Ruby whispered

"I shouldn't of gotten mad you didn't deserve it, I just wanted what's best for my daughter and we use to be able to tell each other everything and now she doesn't tell me anything" Snow said starting to cry. Emma was digging her nails in deeper to her shoulders

"You ever speak to my wolf pup or anyone that doesn't deserve I will end you, I will make sure you don't get to see another day, do you hear me, she is my wolf pup I don't care what you say," Emma growled

"Okay, I'm sorry Emma please just let me go" Snow cried

"Let you go, why should I, you're just going to yell and abuse me or Ruby so why should I let you go" Emma growled. She was about to attack her mother when all of a sudden she is getting knocked to the ground

"Get off me" Emma growled

"Emma, come back please come back" Ruby begged her

"You need to come back to us" Ruby begged again holding down the thrashing Emma

"Move pup" Granny grunted and kneeled beside Emma who bolted upright and was about to attack her mother again when all of a sudden Granny shoved her to the ground everyone yelped as Emma's head banged against the floor.

"Granny" Ruby yelled

"Regina hold her" Granny called to Regina who grabbed Ruby before she could lunge

"Emma, Stop" Granny grunted but nothing was working she looked at Regina

"Regina get here now" Granny called, Regina let go and moved beside Emma

"I need you to bring her back, you will be the only one who can do it" Granny said calmly

"Me, how can I bring her back" Regina asked frantic as she could hear the snarl leave Emma mouth.

"You will know what to do" Granny said and moved back and Regina with out thinking straddled Emma

"Sweetheart" Regina whispered as Emma sat up

"Get of me" She roared

"No, Emma baby please" Regina begged

"Get of me" Emma repeated and was about to throw Regina off her lap when all of a sudden Regina slammed Emma down on the ground and pulled her into a bone-crushing kiss she ripped off Emma's shirt and threw it some were in the room and dragged her nails down Emma's torso Emma bucked her hips but she was still snarling Regina forgetting that everyone else was in the room was about to slam two fingers into Emma when she heard a whimper

"Gina" the voice whispered and she looked down the violet eyes gone and was replaced by green one again

"Emma your back" Regina sighed

"What do you mean? What happened, what am I shirtless and why do I have a pounding headache" Emma asked all at once as she sat up

"You nearly killed your mother" Charming butted in. Emma eyes went wide and then ushered with tears

"No, that can't be true I would never of hurt my own mother" Emma cried

"Sweetheart you did but It was by accident she called Ruby a monster and your wolf got protected, you couldn't help it and it being the full moon tonight" Regina said waving her hands around Emma just squirmed her way out of Regina

"No you're all lying I wouldn't hurt my own mother" Emma cried again

"Emma" This time It was Snow, she looked terrified

"We aren't lying you nearly did kill me, you dug your nails into me which hurt badly but I shouldn't of said what I did I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were going to hurt me I was just so bad at you from keeping this from me" Snow whispered and looked at her daughter who was backing up slowly

"No, no I wouldn't of hurt you" Emma said terrified. Snow pulled the strap of her shirt down to show Emma the marks that she made Emma let out a sob and ran,

"Emma!" Everyone called but she continued to run, she ran into the forest, the moon was rising and she could feel her body transform she jumped into the air as a human but landed as a wolf and she kept running, she found a clearing and she walked out to the middle and laid down with her head on her front legs. She was like that for about 15 minutes when she heard voices male voices to be exact and she sprang to her feet

"Woah, fellas back up don't get to close" Robin voice was heard

"Ruby is that you" Robin asked and Emma shook her head

"It could be Emma" One of the Mary-men called out

"Emma is that you" Robin asked and she nodded her wolf head

"Wow your wolf is beautiful" Robin gasped and walked towards Emma who sat down and waited for Robin to get closer Roland wasn't far behind him

"Wolf" Roland giggled and ran towards Emma and gave her a hug Emma just nuzzled the little boy.

"Emma is that you" Regina called out coming into the clearing. Regina stopped and stared at her girlfriend

"Holy, Emma your wow, your wolf is beautiful" Regina smiled and walked towards her girlfriend and ran a hand through her fur. Emma's wolf is pure white and she had violet eyes. Emma stayed sitting as Regina knelt down beside her.

"Hey beautiful" She whispered and Emma just nuzzled Regina who let out a small laugh

"How are you feeling" Regina asked forgetting that Roland and Robin were there Emma just bowed her head

"Hey, Hey don't feel like that okay" Regina whispered and held Emma's chin. Emma couldn't help it, she licked Regina's face. Everyone just gasped, while Emma had a huge smile on her face

"You are so going to pay for that wolf" Regina laughed and whipped the slobber off her face

"Emma, can you turn back to human please I want to see my beautiful girlfriend as a human" Regina smiled. Emma frown but did as was told and while she transformed she made she sure had clothes on, a pair of ripped short shorts and black tank top.

"Better?" Emma whispered

"Better" Regina smiled and wrapped her hands around the blondes neck and pulled her into a kiss

**A/N: yep! This chapter was so fun to write! I hope you all loved it! Don't forget to leave a review if you want to that is! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long I've been reallllly busy! Here is chapter 4 enjoy and while I am at it I do not own OUAT**

"_Better" Regina smiled and wrapped her hands around the blondes neck and pulled her into a kiss _

"I didn't mean to hurt her" Emma whispered

"I know sweet heart, and she knows that to" Regina whispered

"She was threating my pup" Emma whined

"I know sweetheart, she won't do it again, I think she learnt her lesson" Regina chuckled

"I love you" Emma whispered and nuzzled into her girlfriend

"And I love you" Regina replied stroking Emma's hair. About 5-10 minutes later they heard 4 lots of feet running towards them

"Emma" it was Snow

"Mum, I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear that it wasn't my intention, you were threatening my wolf pup, I couldn't let you do that" Emma whispered as she looked up at her mum

"I know Em, I am so sorry, I won't do it again, I promise" Snow said as she kneeled down beside Emma,

"Hey, umm not to be rude or anything but can I steal mamma wolf so we can go for a run and all that" Rub pipped up

"Of course, I want both of you to come back to the house when you are done okay" Regina smiled and let go of Emma who gave her a quick kiss stepped back and transformed into her wolf

"Wow Ma you look beautiful as a wolf!" Henry said gaping. Emma smiled and walked towards her son and then nuzzled him.

"Will you ever turn me and mum to a wolf?" Henry asked with pleading eyes. Emma stood back a bit and sat down staring at her son, she tilted her head to the said and narrowed her eyes.

"I take that as a no then" Henry frowned

"Henry, What Emma probably means that, it's not only up to her but it's up to me, I know you may want to be a wolf but what happens if I don't" Regina clipped. No one but Henry and Ruby noticed that Emma flinched and her face fell completely.

"So you don't want to be a wolf" Henry frowned towards his brunette mother

"I don't know at the moment Hen, it's a lot to ask for, I'm thinking about it, and I will let Emma know the answer when I have one" Regina sighed

"But can I become one?" Henry asked with pleading eyes

"Oh, please mum, please, please, please!" Henry begged

"Henry, this is a big reasonability it's a huge change, you have to try and control the wolf and that is hard at times, you saw Emma, she attacked her own mother because she was threatening me, I'm not saying you can't be one, I would love for you to be in my pack along-side Emma and I, but It's a lot to take in, you have to be 100% sure you want this, because you can never go back" Ruby said looking Henry dead in the eyes.

"It is what I want, I want nothing more than to be a part of yours and my mother pack," Henry nodded his head. Emma didn't move or hasn't said a word, she heard what Henry was saying but she was to focused on the ground *Does Regina, really not want to be a wolf*

"Ma?" Henry whispered as he ran a hand through his mother's fur. Emma looked up.

"If mum says yes can you bite me tonight" Henry asked with pleading eyes, Emma let out a whimper. And then ran off.

"Emma!" Was what she heard as 5 voices called after her?

"What was that about" Henry said hurt

"Henry, you have to keep in mind that maybe Emma doesn't want to hurt you, It's extremely painful to turn into a werewolf, I will talk to her tonight and maybe if we make it back before sun rise we can do it tonight otherwise you will just have to wait okay" Ruby whispered, before turning into her wolf and running after Emma.

"Mum" Henry whispered sounding broken

"I didn't mean to upset her" Henry cried

"It's okay Henry, how about we go home have some dinner and watch some movies while we wait" Regina hushed the crying boy.

"Okay" was all to be heard

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After the run the two wolves had they stopped at the edge of the forest and turned back into human,

"Emma are you okay, Henry thinks he upset you" Ruby whispered to the blonde who looked completely broken

"My mate doesn't want me to turn her, I never knew how painful that would be to hear, I love her and I won't stop loving her, but I want her to become a wolf like me, as selfish as that sounds" Emma broke down,

"Oh Emma, she never said that, she said she wants to think about it, I don't think she will say no, I understand why she is freaking out though It is a big change Emma you have to remember that, being a wolf is not easy, it's a curse" Ruby whispered

"I know, but my wolf and myself want her to be a wolf so badly and it hurts, that I can't change her I have to do everything in my will to stop myself from changing her, and what happens if she says no and one day we get carried away and I accidently turn her, she will hate me I don't want that" Emma whined.

"I say talk to her" Ruby suggested as the rounded the corner onto Mifflin St

"I told Henry I would talk to you about changing him" Ruby whispered

"I don't know Rubes, I mean I would love to, but I don't want him to change and then later on find out that he can't control the wolf and doesn't want to be one anymore, Rubes I'm terrified, I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him," Emma whispered trying not to break down

"I know Emma, but you are going to have to talk to him, he really wants to be one, if you don't want to turn him, I don't mind doing it?" Ruby said as she stopped in front of the mansion. Emma just stopped and sighed and tried to get her breathing back to normal so Regina didn't know Emma was on the verge of a break down.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry and Regina made their way back to the mansion.

"Mum, do you think Emma will let me turn?" Henry asked as he helped his brunette mother with dinner

"I don't know Henry, I guess we will find out when she gets home," Regina said not looking at her son

"Are you upset that I want to become a werewolf" Henry whispered hurt

"Yes I am a little bit, you are my baby, I don't want you to get hurt, don't you remember that time when your mother and grandmother fell into the portal and everyone turned against Ruby, I don't want that to happen to you, your my baby, I mean if anyone tired hurting you Emma or Ruby I will hurt them but I don't want them to try and hurt you" Regina sighed and looked at her son who nodded at what his mother was saying.

"Mum, I understand where you are coming from, but I am 16 now yes I know I'm still not old enough to make my own choices and all that but this is what I want I want to be a werewolf I want to run along-side Ma and Rubes and even you if you choose to be one, I know you didn't see but Ma looked so hurt when you said you didn't want to be one, so looked completely broken" Henry whispered with tears in his eyes as he carried his plate and drink to the table

"I never said I didn't want to be one, I said what IF I don't want to be one, right now Henry I don't know what I want, all I know is I want you and Emma, and I want us all to be happy, to be honest I'm scared of being turned into a werewolf, I mean I would love to turn into one, to be able to run whenever I want and all that but I can't help but think of the burden it will bring, what happens if I hurt and innocent person" Regina whispered

"Like that has stopped you before" Henry hissed and when his more flinched he felt guilty

"Sorry mum I didn't mean" Henry started but Regina just waved her hand

"It's okay I knew what you meant" Regina sighed

"Is that what you really want Henry, for all of us to be werewolves and be a happy family, Me, you, Emma and of course now Ruby, because Emma sees her as a pup" Regina said staring into her sons eyes.

"Yeah it is, I want us all to be happy, and if that means I get to be a werewolf then that is awesome, as long as you are happy, I don't want you to be turned just because we want you to, I want you to turn because you want to" Henry replied his eyes never leaving his mothers.

"Then it's settled, we are becoming werewolves" Regina cracked a smile

"Yay!" Henry yelled

"I don't know if she will do it tonight though so if she does come back before sun rise, don't expect her to turn us right away, I want us all to talk first okay" Regina said sternly

"Yes mum" the boy nodded and smiled as he finished his dinner he couldn't wait for his blonde mother to come home now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I am so, so, so , so sorry for not updating in ages I went away for a week and I just been crazy busy since I got back I will make it up to you I promise! I have the next few days off so I shall spend them writing and posting chapters! Oh btw I do not own OUAT**

"_Yes mum" the boy nodded and smiled as he finished his dinner he couldn't wait for his blonde mother to come home now. _

Both Ruby and Emma made it to the door, Emma knocked

"I don't think you have to knock Emma," Ruby whispered

"I know what I am doing" Emma hissed the door opened

"Emma, Ruby, you didn't have to knock" Regina chuckled

"See I told you" Ruby said sticking her tongue out and walking inside the house

"Are you okay?" Regina asked Emma

"I think so" Emma whispered

"Come my darling we have a lot to talk about" Regina smiled and grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her inside. Regina, Emma, Ruby and Henry were all sitting in the lounge-room ready to talk,

"Okay, before you guys starting making decisions I want you all to know I will over the moon to have you both join our pack, it will be fun and amazing to have other wolves to ran with and be with and all that, but before you make an rash decisions make sure it's what you want, it's hard yes, but you will get used to it, it's not easy being a wolf your always worried you are going to hurt the ones you love, it's not that simple either your smell and hearing become a lot more sensitive you can smell things you don't want to smell and hear things that you wish you couldn't hear, so if you are 100% sure you want this than okay, if not then I wouldn't recommend it, and if Emma doesn't want to turn you I can always turn you, it will be a bit painful at first but after that it will be okay" Ruby told everyone

"I want this" Henry said

"There is nothing more I ever want in life then to be a werewolf, well apart from having more siblings and my mother's getting married, to each other that is" Henry rambled

"Okay so Henry you are 100% sure you want this because once you're a werewolf you can never go back" Ruby said

"Yes I am sure" Henry grinned

"Okay" Ruby smiled and then she looked at Emma and then Regina

"Okay Regina" Ruby started

"Yes!," Regina accidently yelled

"I mean yes," She said quieter

"I want to be a were wolf I want to run along beside you Emma and Henry I want to be apart of the pack" Regina said looking at Emma

"Really" Emma said with a smile on her face

"Really, I love you Emma with all my heart, and if that means I have to get turned into a werewolf then so be it, I don't care what I have to go through as long as I get to be with you, you are my one true love" Regina smiled. As did Emma,

"And I love you" Emma smiled and got up to hug both her girlfriend and Son,

"Okay now when am I getting turned" Henry asked excitedly

"Umm, It's up to your mum we can either do it tonight or wait until tomorrow" Emma asked

"Umm Emma, you and Regina will have to do it differently than you would change Henry" Ruby said blushing

"Oh?" Regina asked confused

"Umm, youse have to be making-love for it to work," Ruby said again

"oh" Regina said blushing

"Okay so we will have to wait till later" Emma murmured and then kissed Regina

"Okay so how do I change Henry" Emma asked Ruby

"You just bite him, it doesn't matter where you bite him" Ruby said

"Umm so kid you ready for this" Emma asked walking towards her son,

"Yep I am ready" Henry smiled and held out his arm. Emma knelt down and grabbed Henry's arm the fear is visible in her eyes.

"It's okay mum I trust you" Henry whispered, Emma bite him, Henry let out a small gasp as Emma wolf teeth sank into his skin and then she realised him.

"There" Emma whispered and got up

"So how long will it take" Henry asked

"It take 1 night so when you wake up you will probably feel different" Ruby smiled

"Okay, well I better head to bed anyway I have school tomorrow, thanks again mum" Henry smiled

"Night everyone" Henry smiled and hugged and kissed everyone good night

"I better get going to, I have to open the diner in the morning, I'll see youse tomorrow" Ruby smiled and left the house. Regina took Emma's hand and they made their way to the bed room

"Are you sure you want to do this Regina, I'm sure we can work out another way if you don't want this" Emma whispered as she sat on the bed

"Emma I want this, at first I was worried and scared but after talking to Henry I feel a lot better and a lot more confident I do want this Emma more than anything, well like Henry said I also would love to get married and have kids with you one day" Regina smiled as she sat down beside Emma,

"Now, let's get this show on the road" Regina grinned and pulled Emma on top of her, Emma's eyes flashed violet and then she closes them for a few seconds and they were back to normal Emma kissed Regina roughly, her hands made her way down Regina's stomach to her core, Emma used her magic to take away both hers and Regina's clothes, Emma run her finger through Regina's folds getting a moan and a shudder in return, Emma felt how wet she was, she slammed two fingers into her pumping in and out faster and faster, Emma's eyes turned violet she kissed Regina tongues clashing against each other hips trusting and grinding each other both close to their climax Emma could feel they were both going to hit their orgasm any minute now, she bit down on Regina's neck, they both came hard as a flash went over the whole city.

"Wow" Emma breathed as she snuggled in beside Regina

"You can say that again" Regina sighed

"Wow" Emma smirked,

"Smartass" Regina chuckled and pulled her girlfriend in

"I love you Emma Swan" Regina smiled

"And I love you Regina Mills" Emma smiled they kissed on last time before falling asleep into each other's arms


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry been like crazy busy and I've had writers block and my laptop broke down don't worry got a new one for Christmas anyway I do not own OUAT**

"_And I love you Regina Mills" Emma smiled they kissed on last time before falling asleep into each other's arms _

"Eww really, I am never sitting on the couch again" Henry moaned as he walked into the lounge-room. Both Emma and Regina shot up

"Oh my god Henry I am so sorry" Regina said freaking out

"Just put clothes on" Henry complain closing his eyes

"Right" Regina nodded and used her magic to make her and Emma wear clothes

"Better" Emma mocked the too and got up

"Yes thank you" Henry sighed

"So how are you feeling" Emma asked nervously and bit her lip

"I feel great, never better" Henry smiled

"I can hear someone running outside our house, I can smell that 4 doors down is cooking pancakes" Henry smiled

"And I can also smell both of you" Henry said scrunching up his nose

"Now you know how I feel when you don't shower and after you come home from sword fighting with David" Emma smirked and turned to face Regina

"What about you Gina?" Emma asked even more freaked out

"I feel amazing" Regina smiled as she stood up to give her girlfriend a kiss

"I don't know why you are freaking out so bad" Regina said trying to calm Emma down,

"Ruby probably wants to see you, and ask how you both are doing so we should shower and then head to Granny's" Emma said and practically ran towards the bathroom.

"Emma!" Regina called out, she just gave a frustrated sigh

"It's going to be a lot harder to lie to her now" Henry said looking at his brunette mother

"Why didn't you tell her the truth" Henry asked

"She can hear us you know" Regina reminded him

"Yeah so, she obviously knows you're lying so I don't know why you didn't tell her the truth in the first place" Henry shrugged and walked towards his own bathroom about 15 minutes later everyone has had their showers and is on their way to Granny's.

"So do we get to transform tonight or do we wait until the next full moon?" Henry asked

"Not sure kid, you will have to ask Ruby" Emma said keeping it short

"Okay" Henry frowned he was about to open his mouth to ask another question when his brunette mother threw him a stern glare

"What is it you want to ask Henry" Emma sighed

"Emma!" Regina yelled

"I was telling him no" Regina growled

"So kid what's the question" Emma said ignoring Regina,

"Henry we will meet you at Granny's Emma and I have to have a little talk" Regina growled

"And by talk you mean fucking, instead of lying you can just tell me the truth" Henry said and walked away.

"Come with me" Regina growled and pulled them into the ally

"What is wrong" Regina asked

"Nothing" Emma shrugged

"Emma, you can't say that anymore you can't lie to me anymore I will know about it" Regina tired

"Oh so it's okay for you to lie but when I do it, it's wrong" Emma growled her eyes flashing violet

"No, that's not what I am saying look okay I am in a bit of pain but I can deal with it I am fine I have never felt this great in years" Regina smiled

"Please just don't do this, I know you didn't really want to do this because you were worried about us but you don't have to be we are both very fine, and if we don't hurry up Ruby is going to come around that corner and drag both our asses into Granny's" Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her out of the ally.

"I was scared" Emma said stopping

"Scared, of what" Regina asked

"Losing you, losing Henry" Emma sighed

"Why would you lose us" Regina asked confused

"Because what is this isn't enough or you get tired of having both worlds and just leave because it's too much I love you so much Regina it hurts bother physically and mentally0" Emma said tears in her eyes

"Oh Emma" Regina cooed and pulled the blonde into her arm

"You will never lose me or Henry okay, so you have nothing to worry about, and I love you to" Regina ended with a smile and a kiss

"Now let's go face ruby before she kills us" Regina laughed

"Okay" Emma mumbled. They made it to Granny's in just a few mins

"About time" Ruby sighed

"I was waiting forever for you two to show up" Ruby said over drastically

"So how are you both feeling" Ruby smiled sliding into the booth

"Great, amazing" Henry smiled

"I'm feeling great to in a little bit of pain but nothing can't handle" Regina smiled and placed her hand on her girlfriends thigh

"So do you have any questions?" Ruby asked

"I have one?" Henry asked

"And what is that kido" Ruby smiled

"Do we get to transform tonight or do we have to wait?" Henry asked

"Well you both can transform tonight if you both want to if not you can wait until the next fall moon it's really up to you, I am going to transform but if your mum doesn't want to and you do I can keep an eye on you" Ruby smiled

"Oh can I transform tonight please mums please" Henry begged

"It's up to Regina" Emma said

"Really your dropping it all on me" Regina sighed, Emma shrugged her shoulders and had a small smile on her face

"Yes you can" Regina smiled

"And what about you mum are you going to transform tonight" Henry asked with bright eyes

"I'm not sure yet I have all day to think about it" Regina shrugged

"If you're not ready that's fine we can spend the night in and Ruby and look after Henry, and we both can wait until the next full moon" Emma smiled reassuring her girlfriend

"I can't, make you not transform that's not fair" Regina gasped

"I honestly don't care and it won't be fair if we left you home alone?" Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I think a run could be good" Regina smiled.

"COOL!" Henry smiled

"Okay so I shall see you at yours at let's say 6:00?" Ruby asked

"Yep" Regina smiled, Everyone went and did their own thing Regina and Emma both went to work and Henry went to school, they all came home had dinner. Emma was in the lounge-room pacing back and forward while Henry and Regina sat and watched the movie

"Are you sure you guys want to do this tonight I do not mind waiting honestly" Emma half smiled her nerves clearly visible

"Ma I'm sure I want this" Henry smiled

"And so am I, come sit down and relax" Regina smiled, Emma just started freaking out more her eyes seem to flash between the violet and the green.

"Oh god" Emma breathed out

"Emma what's wrong" Regina asked worried.

"Tell Ruby to meet me at the spot" Emma said freaking out as she ran out the door. Ruby rocked up 10 minutes later.

"Were is Emma?" Ruby asked confused

"She told us to tell to you to meet her at the spot" Henry shrugged

"She was freaking out about night and her eyes were flashing and then she ran" Regina said once she stopped pacing

"Let's go find her" Ruby sighed. They step foot out of the mansion and walked towards the forest area

"Just think normally and your wolf will become part of you don't be scared" Ruby smiled as she ran she then jumped and in mid-air she turned into her wolf she nodded her head. Next was Henry he did the same and when he transformed he looked like an wolf pup he was grey with big yellow eyes. Next was Regina, she rolled her eyes and walked to where the others were standing and transformed that way, She was pure black with violet eyes.

"_This way" _Ruby barked and ran towards where Emma should be they found Emma and she was in her wold form pacing back and forwards limping

"_Emma" _Ruby barked Emmastopped what she was doing and froze she turned to face the three wolves

"_sorry for running out I didn't mean to it's just I got scared and I needed a run before I did something stupid" _Emma replied

"_By the look on your face you already have" _Ruby frowned

"_What did you do" _Regina asked narrowing her wolf eyes. Emma looked far off into the trees

"_Ummm nothing"_ Emma said not looking at the other wolves Ruby took of first followed by Regina then Henry and last but not least Emma. When they got to the clearing they saw all the tree knocked over all the grass and flowered torn up branches where every-where.

"_Did your wolf or human form do this" _Ruby asked looking at the white wolf Emma hung her head

"_Both" _Emma said barely above a whisper

"_Oh Emma you must be in so much pain" _Regina said walking towards her girlfriends wolf form Emma just kept walking backwards

"_Emma" _Regina warned and before anyone knew it Emma ran off further into the woods


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own OUAT **

"_Emma" Regina warned and before anyone knew it Emma ran off further into the woods_

Ruby, Regina and Henry ran around for a little while looking for Emma in the end they gave up they went for a small run then headed home, Emma wasn't there either, Regina got really worried and tried ringing the blonde. Ruby found her phone on the kitchen counter,

"It's going to be okay Regina, Emma can handle herself these last couple of days have been really crazy she nearly hurt her mum she turned you and Henry, it's a lot to take in, she will be back we just need to give her time" Ruby smiled giving Regina a hug. It wasn't until the next day late that afternoon that everyone saw Emma, she was covered in dry blood, scratches and bruises

"Omg Emma are you okay" Regina said running towards her girlfriend

"I'm fine" mumbled the blonde

"I went to visit Dr Whale" Emma said looking at Regina

"Why?" Regina asked confused

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked worried

"Yeah everything is fine I found out why I've been so moody lately" Emma blushed and hung her head as well bitting her lip

"Oh?" Regina asked confused

"I want to tell everyone at once, so I was wondering maybe we can do a dinner here, with Mum, Dad, Granny, Ruby and Belle" Emma said bitting her upper lip

"Okay sweet-heart what-ever you want" Regina whispered as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss, once the kiss was over they lent against each-others forehead.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you" Emma murmured

"All the time dear why is that" Regina asked

"Because I truly do love you, and I've been thinking" Emma said pulling back and stepping away a little bit so she can start pacing

"What is dear?" Regina asked her voice full of concern

"I want to get married, I know it hasn't been that long but you mean the world to me and I love you more than words can describe I don't want anyone else but you, you are my mate, my one true love, the owner of my heart" Emma said as she stopped and stared at her beautiful girlfriend

"We don't have to right now I mean when-ever you're ready" Emma said shrugging

"I would love that" Regina smiled

"But on one condition" Regina said with her eye brow raised.

"What?" Emma asked narrowed her eyes and a small smile on her face

"I want to be the one to propose" Regina said with a smile

"But you're a Queen" Emma said

"All the more point to" Regina smirked

"And if I was the one to propose first" Emma smirked

"I would decline it" Regina smiled Emma frowned

"Can I please" Regina asked her eyes wide and twinkling

"When you look at me like that I can't say no" Emma complained

"Good" Regina smiled

"Ma your home" Henry said running into the lounge-room to give his blonde mother a hug

"Yeah Mumma Wolf" Ruby smiled as she walked over and nuzzled Emma's neck

"Hey wolf pup" Emma smiled and gave her a hug

"Umm Ruby can you ring Granny and Belle and invite them over for dinner while I ring my mum and dad" Emma said as she walked out of the lounge-room

"Yeah sure" Ruby said confused

"She has an announcement to make" Regina said

"And you have no idea what it is?" Ruby asked

"Nope, she wanted to tell everyone at once" Regina said shrugging

"Okay" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and went to call Belle and Granny. It was about 6:30-7 when everyone turned up they all ate dinner waiting for Emma to tell everyone what it was that she wanted to say

"Soo?" Ruby said

"Yeah come on Ma what was it that you wanted to tell us" Henry said with a smile

"Umm, well Regina doesn't know this and I wanted to tell everyone at once, after last night I wanted to go and see why I've been moody lately" Emma said babbling

"Anddd" Snow dragged on

"I am pregnant with twins" Emma said looking at everyone


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own OUAT :) I'm glad you all like the surprise **

"_I am pregnant. With twins." Emma said looking at everyone. _

"You're what?!" Regina asked in shock.

"Pregnant." Emma replied.

"Why didn't you tell me first? I have a right to know, I shouldn't have had to wait Emma!" Regina growled at her mate. "Is this why you want to marry me?!" Regina roared.

"What?! No, 'Gina. I love you. I really do. I know I should have told you but I was scared." Emma pleaded, terrified that Regina would be unable to forgive her.

"I don't believe you." Regina snarled, anger still flashing in her eyes.

Seeing the rage directed at her, Emma stood up and ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Emma!" Everyone called after her, but she would not listen, and kept running.

"She will be back." Regina muttered as she walked away from the gathered guests, heading for the bedroom.

Emma ran into the forest, shifting into a wolf as she ran deeper, and deeper. *_I'm never going back.*_ Emma chanted in her head. She could not help but listen to the little voice in the back of her head, taunting her as she ran.*_She never loved me.*_

Not paying attention to where she was running, Emma almost bowled Robin over.

"Whoa Emma. Are you okay?" Robin asked Emma just shook her wolfs head.

"Why don't you shift and we can talk about it?" Robin asked and so she did.

Once human again, Emma immediately began to bobble to Robin almost unintelligibly. "So I talked to Regina about getting married and she said yes, and then I told everyone at once that I'm pregnant with her baby. I know I should have told her first but I was scared and terrified. Now she doesn't believe me that I truly love her so I kind of ran away and I don't know what to do I can't raise twins that will be human that can turn into wolves." Emma's panic over taking her.

"Okay Emma, you need to calm down. 1) You are over reacting 2) just give her some time to process it, its big deal to take on 3) maybe after a few days retry talking to her." Robin offered her with a gentle smile.

"I can't." Emma sobbed as she ran away and shifted back into her wolf.

**2 weeks later**

Emma was still in her wolf form. She never returned into her human form after running from Robin in the woods all those days ago. She had lost track of how long she had been out there as a wolf. She was curled up asleep, exhausted from her run earlier as her belly was starting to show and slowing her down, when heard footsteps and voices headed towards her.

"Regina, come on. She shouldn't be too far and it's been 2 weeks. I know you miss her and I understand why you're mad, but you have to talk about it." Ruby said, clearly frustrated with the older woman.

"How do I know she wasn't lying this whole time?" Regina grumbled back, clearly still upset.

"You really believe that?" Ruby asked, clearly unconvinced.

"No." Regina sighed, defeat clear in her tone.

"Ma!" Henry called out and ran towards the white wolf hidden to the side of the trail.

Emma opened her violet eyes to see her son, Ruby and Regina all in human form making their way towards her.

"Hey Ma!" Henry smiled and ran his hand through the white fur. Emma just nuzzled the small boy, having missed him since she had run off.

"Hey Mama-wolf, you okay now?" Ruby asked as she scratched Emma under the chin. Emma grumbles contentedly at the contact.

Next, Regina approached, but made no move to come close enough to touch her. The two stared at each other for a few mins, neither saying anything.

"Mama-wolf, I think you might need to change into your human form." Ruby chuckled.

Emma tilted her head to the side, her confusion showing on her face.

"You've haven't changed into your human form since you ran into Robin have you?" Ruby sighed, realizing the issue. Emma just nodded her head in response.

"Well come on then. Its human time and I want to see that baby bump in human form." Ruby laughed as she rubbed Emma's wolf's stomach softly.

Emma stood up and focussed, quickly returning to her human form. She was in a pair of ripped tights and a white button up shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun which sat at the bottom of her head, and a pair of black flats.

"Wow." Ruby said Regina stepped forward, surprised at the changes in the pregnant wolf's human form.

"Robin came and spoke to me." Regina whispered. Emma just bit her lip and hung her head trying not to cry.

"Come on Henry lets go for a walk so your mothers can talk privately." Ruby smiled and held her hand out for the young boy.

While the two walked away Regina slowly walked up to Emma, but still keeping her distance.

"I do love you, with all my heart." Emma whispered, tears leaking down her face.

"Emma." Regina said with a tight voice and Emma looked up to see that Regina was in front of her.

Quickly grabbing Regina by the waist with one arm, Emma ripped out her heart with the other hand and shoved it into her lover's chest, before letting go. Regina could feel the love Emma had for her, Ruby, Henry and there new babies. It was overwhelming.

"I know I should have told you first, but I was scared." Emma whispered and Regina felt the pain in Emma's heart.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Regina replied as she felt all of Emma's emotions play out. They stood there and stared, not knowing what to do. Regina could feel the arousal in both of their hearts. Giving in to the desire, she shoved Emma up against the tree crashing their lips together.

"Regina please, stop. I know I want to but we can't just have sex and make-up. As much as I want to, you have every right to be angry with me, and that's probably why you didn't come looking for me for two weeks. I thought maybe we just need time and now we are both here and I don't want us to make-up over sex." Emma said pushing Regina back a bit.

"Okay sweet-heart, I can understand how you feel. How about we go home and cuddle for a bit?" Regina smiled and nuzzled her girlfriends' neck. "I have really missed you."

"That sounds like a good start. Umm, what about Ruby and Henry?" Emma asked timidly.

"They can join too, if it's what you and they want." Regina smiled, understanding needing to be close to her pack.

"Can we all cuddle for a little while, and then later on just me and you?" Emma asked softly, still upset.

"Of course, sweet-heart." Regina smiled and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. "So we are having twins?" Regina smiled, placing her hands gently on Emma's baby bump.

"Yeah we are." Emma smiled.

Ruby and Henry returned not long after, finding both women locked in an embrace.

"So you've sorted everything out then?" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, we have." Emma grinned happily.

"Oh Emma, baby, I almost forgot your heart." Regina smiled as she pulled the blonde close. Reaching into her chest, she grabbed the nearest heart and placed in the blonde's body.

Emma gasped, gripping on to Regina's shoulder tightly, not used to feeling so much anger. Emma forced herself to breathe in and out a few times, and finally relaxed. She knew it wasn't her heart, but she wasn't about to make her girlfriend take it back. She had had enough pain already; Emma was going to keep Regina's heart into her body.

"Umm Regina?" Ruby said, immediately noticing the mistake.

"Yes darling?" Regina smiled, softly stroking Emma's jaw.

"You and Emma are now bonded even more; you just put your heart in Emma's body." Ruby whispered.

"I did what?!" Regina said, panicking and trying to take it back.

"No." Emma said, catching Regina's wrists. "I can handle it. I don't want you to be in pain anymore. And you can't take a heart out without my permission once it's in my body." Emma smiled softly, tears gathering again in her eyes.

"You deserve happiness, not anger and sadness." Emma said biting her lip. Seeing Emma's resolve, Regina nodded before she grabbed Henry's and Emma's hand so they could all go home to cuddle.

**A/N: Oh know Emma now has Regina's heart in her body?! Will it affect the babies? I don't know keep reading and find out :P **


	10. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy my lovelies I am loving this fanfic at the moment :) and I hope you are to thanks for reading it and following it and all that, you all make my day :) here is chapter 9 x) I do not own OUAT **

_"You deserve happiness, not anger and sadness." Emma said biting her lip. Seeing Emma's resolve, Regina nodded before she grabbed Henry's and Emma's hand so they could all go home to cuddle._

"So." Ruby said as she snuggled in the with the Swan-Mills family.

"So?" Emma replied with a smirk.

"You're not going to run off again anytime soon, are you?" Henry asked quietly.

"Nah kid. I'm staying right here." Emma smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure you won't leave again?" Henry asked again, an edge in his voice.

"Yeah kid. I'm not going to leave again. I promise." Emma said trying to remain calm. Now she knew how Regina felt, the pulse of anger stronger than she remembered ever dealing with before.

"Henry dear, let's not nag and overwhelm Emma, okay? She has had a rough two weeks." Regina said calmly, trying to maintain the tentative peace.

"She's had it rough?!" Henry snapped angrily. "Mum she left us, and none of us knew if she was coming back. You cried every night while she was gone and Ruby was in pain all the time from missing her. She left us!" Henry cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I-I…" Emma started and froze. She couldn't run again, she promised she wouldn't and she knew she couldn't really be upset at him for his feelings. She wanted to cry from her frustration, but she also wanted to yell at Henry at the same time. _How did Regina deal with this_? Emma thought.

"She only ran because I yelled at her and I miss judged what she wanted. I thought she only wanted to get married because she was pregnant." Regina sighed, hoping to sort this out calmly with Henry.

"It's been a long month Henry. We are all tired and exhausted, and Emma has had a lot on her plate. She had to turn both me and you in one night, she just found out she was having twins and her mother called her a monster for something she has no choice in. Everything just overwhelmed her all at once, and it is unfair to no recognize that there were a lot of factors for what happened. I think we all just need to take a moment to calm down, and then we can discuss this rationally." Regina smiled, happy to be the voice of reason for once.

"Wow." Ruby stated, shocked. "I don't know if I liked you better evil or now." Ruby laughed.

All Emma could do was roll her eyes while everyone shared a small chuckle. Biting down on her negative emotions, Emma wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to remain composed.

"You okay Emma? You seem a bit tensed." Ruby asked with a frown, feeling the blonde pull away from the group cuddle.

"I'm fine, just getting use to the heart that's all. I'm just going to go to bed. Hopefully I will feel better in the morning." Emma smiled and kissed everyone goodnight and went to bed.

Shortly after everyone followed suit, heading to their own rooms as well.

When morning came Emma was snuggled up to Regina, who couldn't help but have a big grin on her face. "Good morning dear." Regina whispered softly to her girlfriend.

"Morning baby." Came a muffled reply.

"How are you feeling today?" Regina asked softly, not wanting the moment to be lost just yet.

"Hungry and tired and-and…" Emma couldn't help but start crying.

"Baby what's wrong?!" Regina asked, immediately wrapping the blonde up in a tight hug.

"How did you do this?! How could you feel like this all this time?!" Emma cried before snuggling back into Regina's shoulder.

Ruby barraged into the room, the door slamming against the wall. "Is everything okay?" Ruby asked, worry clear in her tone.

"Yes, everything is fine. Emma is just a bit emotional this morning." Regina replied rubbing her girlfriends back in soothing circles.

"Darling, I could always take my heart back." Regina offered softly into the blonde curls.

"No, I can't let you do that. I don't want you to feel like this. I want you to be happy. I want you to have my heart. I'm just I'm not used to all this raw emotion, and with my hormones and everything…" Emma cried, cutting herself off again.

"This is going to be a long 6 months." Ruby muttered, quickly followed by a chuckle as Emma just snuggled further into Regina body.

Closing the door behind her to give them some privacy, Ruby went down and cooked everyone breakfast. Regina came down first, still smiling happily.

"Is everything okay? I heard Ma crying this morning." Henry asked with a frown. He had been angry the night before, but having had time to think about things, he was more hurt than angry.

"Yes, she is fine. She is just having a bit of trouble getting used to her new heart. And with the pregnancy hormones, her emotions are out of whack at the moment. We all just have to remain calm and just bear through it with Emma, okay? You know how dark my heart was; you know how evil I once was; it's a lot for a person to take on all at once." Regina said looking at Henry.

"Okay." Henry nodded, turning back to his book.

Soon enough Emma made her way to the table, warily taking a seat next to Henry, as Ruby and Regina continued to cook breakfast for everyone.

"Sorry for yelling at you yesterday Ma." Henry said quietly

"It's okay kid. You had every right to yell at me, I was being selfish and only thinking of myself when I ran away but I'll try not to do it again. Okay?" Emma managed a small smile.

"Okay." Henry grinned in return.

"So what are todays plans?" Henry asked, looking around the table.

"Well, you are going to school and we all are going to work." Emma said with a mouthful of food while shrugging.

"Do you think maybe-" Ruby started but stopped after she got a glare from Emma.

"I am fine Ruby, and Henry doesn't need to miss anymore school. I need to get back to work; we all do." Emma snapped. "I can't just nothing Rubes."

"I think it would be good to get back into our regular routine." Regina added, eyeing Emma and Ruby in turn. "But if it gets to be too much, you can always call me and we can take some time for us as a pack." Regina smiled, proud of her compromise.

"Okay, that sounds fair." Emma half smiled as she finished her breakfast.

After everyone finished their breakfast, Emma headed upstairs to shower and get ready for work. Coming back down, Emma embraced each family member before saying goodbye to Regina. "I will be back before dinner. I love you." Emma said kissing her girlfriend one more time.

"And I love you." Regina replied deepening the kiss, as her hands began to wander. She had really missed her lover.

"Eww. Mum, I'm right here." Henry huffed, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

"Sorry Henry." Regina blushed, having forgotten her audience.

"I love you both as well." Emma said giving both Ruby and Henry another kiss on the cheek. "Behave both of you." Emma chuckled she grabbed her car keys and made her way out the door.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Ruby asked as soon as the door closed.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Was the only reply.


	11. Chapter 10

=**And here it is chapter 10! Sorry for the wait my life has been so crazy at the moment! But I hope you like it and enjoy I do not own OUAT**

_"To be honest, I really don't know." Was the only reply._

The day went slowly for Emma. She was bored out of her mind and there was nothing for her to do. If something came up, David made sure he would be the one to go out and handle the call. He had left almost an hour ago, and her patience was running out at his over protective behaviours.

Emma heard the door to the station open and close, breaking her from her angry thoughts. When David's face came into view, she knew they had to talk, or she would lose her mind completely.

"I can't sit around here all day and do nothing David. I appreciate you wanting to take care of me, but I am not a child. I can handle going out on calls as well as I ever did." Emma growled, not waiting for David to even greet her.

"I know you aren't a child, but I'm worried about you. You ran away for 2 weeks, from everyone, and we had no idea if you were alright. And you're pregnant; you should be relaxing and not stressing out about a cat up in a tree." David told her in a placating tone.

Unused to controlling the anger in her heart, Emma jumped to her feet, gesturing wildly as she spoke. "So?! I'm not a child, I am a grown woman. If I need to be away from everyone, then I will be away from everyone and you don't need to worry about me because I can take care of myself. I always have!

Why is everyone so bloody worried that I was gone?! So what?! I ran away. I was giving Gina some space because I was an idiot and didn't think before I proposed. Did anyone stop to think that maybe I was also angry at Regina thinking I only wanted to get married because I'm pregnant and needed the time to calm down?! She should have known that that wasn't the reason I asked her to marry me. How could she think I only wanted to get married because I was having her children? I love her so much, and she thought the only reason I wanted to marry her was because of our babies.

Then, after I came back, I have Henry yelling at me for running away too! Henry! Why? Because apparently I wasn't thinking about anything but me and my own selfish needs. But what's really so wrong with that?! I put everyone else before myself, and I have always have. And yet when I put myself first, put my needs and my own wellbeing first for once, I'm the horrible person!" Emma finished her rant, her eyes glowing a vibrant purple.

"Whoa, Emma I think you need to calm down there." David said walking towards her, hands up like he expected her to either attack him or run off.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Emma screamed, a flower pot flying off a nearby desk towards David. He managed to duck the pot before it hit him, although the surprise was clear on his face.

"Emma! I am your father and you need to-" David stopped when he saw Regina and just sighed.

"Emma? Sweetheart?" Regina's soft voice echoed in the station. "You need to take a deep breath and calm down. Okay babe?" Regina said softly, as she slowly walked towards her girlfriend. Emma did not move towards her, but she didn't move away either. Emma continued to watch Regina, a low growl sounding from her chest.

When Regina made it in front of her blonde girlfriend, she gently wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in, giving her a soft kiss. "Can you please come back to me sweetheart?" Regina said softly and she watched as Emma's violet eyes returned to their normal green.

When Emma realised what happened she collapsed in Regina's arms, sobbing openly. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay." Regina soothed her bond mate, rubbing small circles on her back as she cried.

"What's gotten into her?" David asked, utterly confused by his daughters behaviour.

"When Emma put her heart in me, to show me how she feels about me, I accidently put my heart into her instead of her own. I have her heart and she has mine and it's been a bit tough on her with trying to cope with all the anger my heart holds." Regina said ashamedly, unable to face David.

"Oh, okay." David shrugged, not fully understanding what had happened, or what it really meant. Scratching the back of his neck, David continued curiously. "So how long will it take for her to adjust to having your heart? And why don't you take your heart back if it's going to cause this much trouble for her?"

"I have no idea how long it will take for her to adjust. It may never happen fully. I was never able to fully control my anger myself, so I can only imagine how overwhelming it is for Emma. If she does learn to adjust to it, it could take weeks, months, years, even decades. Who know?

"And she won't let me take it back. She wants me to have her heart so I know what love is and can be happy. I don't know how to talk to her about it. I mean I love how amazing her heart makes me feel, but I can't help but feel bad for her suffering with this." Regina mused, stroking her girlfriend's hair absently.

"You shouldn't feel bad for me. I am choosing this. I love you, and would do anything to make you happy." Emma whispered, surprising both her father and her mate. "I am fine, really. Or at least I think I will be."

"Your outburst says otherwise, dear." Regina said looking at Emma, an amused smirk on her lips.

"He is making me sit here doing nothing like a child. I am a grown woman." Emma pouted up at Regina, crossing her arms over her chest, while still remaining lying in her lap.

"Why don't you do your paperwork then, Miss Swan? I'm sure as a responsible, grown woman, you should have no trouble taking care of all your past due reports." Regina chuckled and Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Now why would I do that Madam Mayor? Being mated to the boss needs to have some perks." Emma laughed

"Unfortunately, that's not one of them. You still need to do your work. And David I know you're worried but you can't keep her cooped up in here all the time. She is quite correct that she is an adult, and she is technically also your superior." Regina said, hoping to appease both of them.

"I know, but what happens if she's answering a call and the person pisses her off? Who will be there to stop her from doing something stupid, like what happened here? And what happens something goes wrong and she gets hurt? She has two kids she has to look after, not just herself." David said pointing to Emma's small baby bump.

"Look, I know how you feel. I feel the same way, but Emma isn't going to get better at controlling the anger if we don't allow her to live her life. We can't just stop her from doing anything and not allow her to live her life. She has every right to work and do her job, so long as she is able to do it. Let her do the small cases for now, and help out on the more difficult ones when needed. She is right that she is a grown woman, and can make her own decisions David, including those about her body and our children. I trust her, and so should you." Regina said passionately, chastising David for his over protective behaviour.

"You are right. I'm sorry, both of you. I just get so worried, and I just want to protect you from everything, even yourself." David said chagrined. "I guess we should both start with the paper work, and maybe we can go together to the calls?"

"Excuse me? Who is in charge here?! Not you, so don't tell me what to do." Emma snarled, followed by a loud growl of her stomach.

"Okay, you are obviously hungry, and we both know how cranky you get normally when you are hungry. David just apologized and was asking you, adult to adult, to continue working together. How about we go see Ruby at the diner and get some lunch. You will probably feel much better after that, and be a bit more reasonable, okay?" Regina said, grabbing Emma's hand and practically dragging her out of the station, throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder to David as they left.

Emma relaxed a little bit once they were out of the station, the tension leaving her shoulders. "Gina?" Emma whispered, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes darling?" Regina smiled, stopping to face the clearly upset blonde.

"Do you think I would be able to work from home?" Emma asked quietly.

"Wait, what?!" Regina asked surprised beyond composure.

"After my outburst, I'm scared that it could happen again. I know he was trying to protect me, and that he's doing it because he cares, but I am too frustrated everytime he tries to tell me what to do to think properly. I don't want to hurt David, and if I'm at home I'll be alone and it would be better for everyone." Emma said, a quiver in her voice.

"Sweetheart, are you sure? I know how much being the Sherriff means to you, and I can give you your heart back. I will still be happy, even with the anger in my heart." Regina asked, pulling her in by her waist.

"I am sure. It's not only better for me but it's better for everyone and probably easier. And I'm sure about the heart too." Emma said leaning her forehead against Regina's.

"If you're sure you want this, then that's fine. But only if this is what you truly want." Regina sighed and smiled loving the feeling of Emma tracing her spine. "And if you want, perhaps I could work from home as well? It will give us time to fix everything between us, and work together on dealing with my hearts anger with the babies the heart swap and everything."

"I would love that." Emma smiled and gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss.

"Come let's go before Ruby gets even more worried." Regina smiled and kissed Emma one last time before grabbing Emma's hand and walking to Granny's.

As soon as they both stepped foot in the diner, Emma has been wrapped up in a bear hug, or should I say a wolf hug. "Okay you okay mamma wolf?" Ruby asked as she put Emma at arm's length and looked the woman with a critical gaze.

"I am fine. David and I just go into a small disagreement." Emma shrugged, brushing off the concerned glance.

"And if I wasn't there, that small disagreement probably would have ended with ripping his head off. She threw a vase at him, and nearly hit him. She has good aim, which is both a good thing and a bad thing." Regina laughed.

Ruby just chuckled and shook her head. "So just the usual then?" Ruby smiled.

"Yes, please." Both Emma and Regina said at the same time, all three of them sharing a laugh.

"You seemed more relaxed." Ruby whispered, still having her arm wrapped around the blonde.

"I feel more relaxed." Emma answered as she made her way to a booth.

"We have deicide that we are both going to work from him for a little while. I think both you and Henry should continue going to school and work, and on your days off you can spend it with us. Emma thought it would be easier to work from home and instead of leaving her by herself with her own thoughts, I thought I would work from home to so we can work together on this whole heart swap and getting ready for when the babies come." Regina told Ruby while she made their drinks.

"That sounds like a very good and mature thing for Emma to think about. I'm proud of how far she has come and I hope everything goes alright. I am so worried about her." Ruby said while she walked around the counter and followed Regina to the booth. When Regina and Ruby got to the booth they saw Emma with a big smile.

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" Ruby joked, happy to see Emma smiling again.

"They kicked." Emma said with her hand on their stomach. Both Regina and Ruby's eyes went wide and they both put their hands on the stomach and felt the babies kick. When Granny heard all the noise, she came out to see what is going on.

"What's all the fuss about Wolf Pup?" Granny asked.

"Emma's babies kicked!" Ruby said with a huge smile.

"Ah yes, magical wolf babies do grow faster than normal babies. It normally takes 9 months, but with wolf babies it only takes about 6. You have 3 months left dear, so you better start getting ready soon." Granny smiled.

"I can't wait." Emma smiled and then looked up at Regina with the most loving look Regina had ever seen.

**A/N: OKAY SO UMM MY NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE 3 MONTHS LATER SO ITS WHEN THE BABIES COME AND I HAVE AN IDEA WHEN REGINA IS GONNA PROPOSE IM SO EXCITED.! BUT IM SO SAD THAT THIS STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE I HAVE 2 CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY! I just want to thank everyone for reading! You all have been amazing and I love you all! This has been so much fun to write and I am said to see it end**


	12. Chapter 11

**My 2ndlast chapter! OMG I can't believe it's almost over! But you all have been amazing thank you I love you all! I will have more fanfics to come so don't worry! And I do not own OUAT warning heart wrenching scene at the end of the chapter**

_"I can't wait." Emma smiled and then looked up at Regina with the most loving look Regina had ever seen._

**3 months later**

The last 3 months had been total hell for the growing wolf pack. With Emma's random out bursts, mood swings, and really random food cravings, everyone had been on edge for weeks. But the babies/pups were due any day now, much to everyone's excitement.

"You ready mamma wolf?" Ruby asked the blonde, whose stomach was now huge.

"Yes! I can't wait to get these animals out of me." Emma huffed petulantly from her seat on the couch. Most days she wasn't able to even get up on her own from it anymore.

"Ma!" Henry said, shocked.

"What?! They are! They're wolves, aren't they?" Emma snarked back, grumpier than usual.

"Well yeah, but they are also human. Those are my siblings, not some dumb animals." Henry said angrily.

"I am well aware of that, Captain Obvious." Emma said with an eye roll.

"Will she be less moody once they are born?" Henry asked Ruby, completely serious.

"I sure hope so." Regina joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"So when do we get to know the names?" Henry said, changing the subject at the dark look levelled at his brunette mother.

"Once the babies are born." Emma said, still glaring at her mate.

"But mmmuuummm!" Henry whined, overly eager as always.

"Goats but, humans don't." Emma scowled. "You'll just have to wait like everyone else."

Henry walked off mumbling something under his breath, but Emma still managed to hear it.

"Henry Daniel Mills, I am not a bitch!" Emma yelled, clearly angry and hurt.

"Yes, you are! You have no idea how hard you have made all of our lives for the past three months, do you?" Henry yelled back.

"Everything has gone to hell since you have gotten back here. You are either crying, angry, or yelling at someone all the time. We can't even have a normal conversation with you. You're ripping this family apart." Henry yelled in frustration.

Emma's heart broke as he yelled at her for ruining their family. Struggling to her feel, Emma ran out of the house and into the forest. Remembering that she couldn't turn into her wolf from, she kept running until she reached a small lake with a waterfall.

Sitting down to rest near the water after grabbing some to drink, she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep. It wasn't until a few hours later that Regina, Ruby and Henry found her.

"Emma! You're okay!" Regina cried in relief and ran towards her girlfriend.

"I'm fine." Emma said, her voice trembling. Everyone could tell she has been crying and she refused to even look at Henry.

"Why are you here?" Emma whispered, pulling away from Regina's touch.

"Because you ran off while you were upset, and because I love you." Regina said sitting down in front of the blonde.

"But I'm tearing the family apart." Emma whispered her voice breaking.

"Emma you're not tearing the family apart. Henry was just frustrated. The past few months have been long and stressful for everyone yes, but we love and care about you. You can't just off like that." Regina said stroking Emma's cheek softly.

"I'm sorry I've been such a handful. I don't mean to snap at everyone all the time, it just happens." Emma whispered.

Regina helped her to her feet when Emma felt it. "Oh God." Emma whimpered in pain.

"Sweet heart, what's wrong?" Regina asked, slightly panicked.

"My water just broke." Emma said shakily.

"What do we do?!" Ruby asked in terror.

"We stay calm. I'll transport us to the hospital, you go home, get the bags, and meet us there." Regina said and with that disappeared in purple smoke.

Emma was rushed into a room as soon as they arrived, and 6 hours later she was almost finished.

"Emma, marry me!" Regina blurted out after a long and painful contraction.

"What?" Emma asked confused. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a few seconds to look at the brunette in shock. "Did you just propose to me while I'm giving birth to our children?" Emma laughed while panting.

"Uh, yes?" Regina blushed. Emma was about to answer but let out an agonized scream.

"We are almost there Emma, we need on more push. You can talk about that later." Dr. Whale demanded. Regina wanted to know the answer but she knew she had to wait for now.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Emma said and gave one last, hard push. "Ahhhhhhh."

"What?" Regina asked, overwhelmed by everything happening all at once.

"I said, yes." Emma repeated, panting, as her whole body lay limp from exhaustion.

"You're first born is a baby boy." Dr. Whale announced. "Regina would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes." Regina whispered, taking the scissors. Cutting the cord, Regina was soon handed her new son. Smiling as tears dripped down her face. "Hello baby."

10 minutes later the other baby was on its way, and Emma was again screaming in pain.

"This one isn't in position, and I can't adjust it. We need to do an emergency caesarean!" Dr. Whale yelled and whisked Emma away.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Regina yelled as she tried running after fiancée.

"Regina, you can't come with us. Go with the nurse and see your son. We will make sure they are both alright, but we need to go now." Dr. Whale said as the elevator doors closed.

Walking in a daze, one of the nurses directed Regina to the nursery to see her son. Sitting down in a rocking chair in the corner, Regina waited to hear for any news.

**2 hours later**

Dr. Whale wheeled a sleeping Emma into the private room, followed by a nurse wheeling in a second crib.

"You have a daughter as well." Dr. Whale smiled.

Regina put her son back in his crib and walked towards her daughter. "Are they both going to be alright?" Regina asked, her finger gently stroking the chubby cheek of her daughter.

"Emma is unconscious and we aren't sure when she will wake up, but she is alive and well, as is your daughter. She didn't breath right away but we got her heart going very quickly. All the tests say she is fine and healthy." Dr. Whale smiled. "I will leave you alone to get to know your children. We will be back later to check up on them." Dr. Whale said before leaving the room.

Regina looked at her daughter, who had opened her eyes when the room had emptied. She had Regina's eyes and Emma's blonde locks, whereas the boy had Emma's eyes and Regina's locks.

She held her new baby daughter for a little while and then crawled into bed and curled up beside Emma, careful not to jostle her. Regina reached into Emma's chest only to find it empty. Regina couldn't help but frown. She didn't notice that Emma taken out her heart, and began to worry that the reason she was not yet awake was because she was missing the vital organ. Terrified that her love would never awaken, Regina remembered a text she had once read about soul mates being able to share a heart.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and used it to reach into her own chest. Pulling out the heart, Regina carefully split into two pieces, pressing one half back into her own chest. Gently placing the other half into Emma's, Regina hoped that it would work to wake the blonde up, as well as lift the burden of her anger from her forever.

It been a week, and Emma still hadn't woken up. Everyone has visited to see the newborns and to see if Emma is awake. Regina had not left the hospital room since the day of the birth, and everyone was concerned for her at this point.

"Regina, you need a good night's rest. The babies are at home and they need you too." Mary Margaret implored the exhausted brunette.

"I'm not leaving her. She's going to wake up soon, and I will be here for her when she does." Regina nearly cried, clinging tightly to Emma's pale hand.

Mary Margaret was about to respond but was interrupted by a quiet voice

"Gina?" The blonde managed to whisper.

**a/n: I'm sorry I stopped there! And I know it's so heart breaking please don't hate me!**


	13. Chapter 12

**OMG I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS IT *CRIES* my last chapter with you all! I just want to say thank you again for sticking with me throughout this wonderful adventure for our two beautiful ladies XD I do not own**

"_Gina?" The blonde managed to whisper._

"Emma! You're okay!" Regina cried and hugged her fiancée tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said trying to sit up, but struggling.

"No, no. You need to stay lying down. You've been in a coma for the last week." Regina whispered, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Lying back, Emma took stock of her body and her emotions, as she had been training herself to do since she had Regina's heart swapped with her own. Noting that the ever-present anger was gone, Emma felt more at peace than she had for months. "Why do I have my heart back in my body?" Emma asked quietly. "I told you I didn't want you to suffer anymore, and not having any heart is almost as bad as having your anger."

"Well, you only have half you heart. I split yours so we could share and neither of us would have to suffer." Regina blushed at her admission, hoping that the blonde would forgive her for making this decision without her.

Emma couldn't help but smile, and grabbed her fiancée's hand to pull her down into her bed with her. "I love you." Emma whispered and kissed Regina, putting all of her emotion into it.

"I love you too." Regina smiled into the kiss, and pressed their lips together again.

"And maybe next time don't propose while I'm in the middle of birth?" Emma laughed, making Regina blush again.

Bringing her hand up to see the ring resting there, Emma watched as Regina took her hand and kissed each fingertip, before kissing the palm. "I don't plan on ever having to ask again, my love."

While Emma and Regina where having their moment, M&amp;M left the room to give them some privacy, going to the nurses' station to fetch Dr. Whale.

"Emma! Good to see you're finally awake. You had us worried there for a bit." Checking the healing of the wounds and Emma's vital signs, Dr. Whale continued. "You seem to be healing very well. You are almost completely healed from the surgery." Dr. Whale said, astonished.

"Well, Regina and I share the same heart now, so I guess our loved helped me through it. Oh and I guess the whole werewolf thing probably had something to do with it as well." Emma chuckled, seeing the surprise crossing his face. Seems Dr. Whale had forgotten that wolves heal fast, even from surgery.

Clearing his throat, he continues. "By the looks of things you should be able to go home tomorrow. Just rest up for the time being and we will reassess in the morning."

Walking out behind Dr. Whale, M&amp;M gives Regna and Emma a small smile, before shutting the door.

The next day, as promised, Dr. Whale reviewed Emma's healing, and deemed he fit to go home to her family. Over the next few months, Emma and Regina spent every waking moment together caring for their newborns, reconnecting with Ruby and Henry, and forging the strongest bonds possible in their growing pack.

**12 months later **

"I can't believe they are already walking and talking." Emma smiled at her fiancée, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them, her arm around Regina.

"Believe me I know." Regina said, before catching sight of her daughter trying to pull herself up onto the couch with them. "Fenix, be careful. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay Mummy." The little girl replied, continuing to attempt to pull herself up onto the couch.

"Braylin, don't pull that!" Emma said as she quickly stood, running toward her son. In one motion she managed to pull him out of the way, while also catching the vase he had somehow managed to pull off the side table.

"Again. Again." The little boy giggled and clapped his hands, grinning at his blonde mother.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Emma sighed and sat back down with her son on her lap, tickling the chubby cheeked toddler.

"Miss Swan you cannot die yet. We haven't had our wedding." Regina smiled, teasing her mate as she watched her play with their pup.

"Oh, I see how it is. So long as we make it to the wedding, you don't care if I die after that." Emma laughed and poked Regina in the ribs.

"Well, I would prefer you alive, to be clear. Otherwise I'll have to find someone else to keep my bed warm at night. Especially during our honeymoon." Regina winked, knowing that her mate was beyond ready for them to be officially married.

When Regina had insisted that they forgo anything more than sleeping in their bed for the last month of their engagement, Emma had begrudgingly agreed. With the wedding only days away, she was more eager than ever to marry her love. "Gina!" Emma groaned, before laughing. "There are innocent little ears in the room. You're going to corrupt their innocent minds."

"Mum. Ma." Henry shouted running into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"In the lounge room, Henry." Emma shouted back, as Regina just sighed and shook her head. Some things never changed.

"You love us." Emma smiled. "Don't try to deny it."

"That I do, my love. That I do." Regina grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"We have a surprise for you!" Henry shouted, interrupting their moment.

"What is it?" Emma asked, smiling at his excitement.

"Well, we got everything ready for you." Ruby smiled walking into the lounge-room. Belle was with her, gently holding her arms.

"Got what ready?" Emma asked confused.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten?!" Ruby laughed, looking back and forth between the women.

"Forgotten what?" Emma pouted, not liking being out of the loop.

"Our wedding is in two days." Regina smiled, knowing that there was no way that her mate had forgotten.

"REALLY?! You got everything finished already?!" Emma grinned she put her son down and jumped up dragging Regina with her and pulled Ruby into a group hug. "Thank you so much guys."

"That means you have to be separated tomorrow though." Henry smirked, the look all Regina.

"I have a better idea." Emma grinned. "How about you, your brother and your sister go to Grandma's house for the night, and me and your mother can stay here. Alone." Emma said with a wink.

"Eww, Ma that's gross." Henry said with his nose scrunched up. "It's not like you didn't do it every night or morning or anything." Henry said shivering at the memories. "This last month has been heaven!"

"Wait, what?" Regina asked, shocked that her son was even aware of her sex life, let alone discussing it so openly.

"Well, Ma isn't exactly quiet. I don't know how the babies slept through it." Henry said. Emma sat back down, looking at her feet to hide her blush. Beyond shocked, Regina burst out laughing at the entire situation.

"Like you can talk, Gina. You're just as loud." Ruby laughed, as this time it was Regina who blushed.

Belle giggled in the background, enjoying the way the pack teased each other. She was so happy that she was a part of this apart of this family. They truly loved each other, without measure.

"As much as I love your idea, Emma, we have to be separate for the night." Regina said and gave her fiancée a quick kiss.

"We could take the kids tonight, if you want?" Belle volunteered as Ruby grinned. They both loved watching the little pups.

"That won't be necessary Belle, but thank you for the offer. I'm sure you will be more than ready for us to have them back, when we get back from our Honeymoon." Regina grinned, knowing just how rambunctious her little ones could be.

"Yeah. We are just going to relax and watch movies as a family. Belle, you and Ruby are more than welcome to join us if you want." Emma smiled, sliding her arm around Regina waist.

"Thank you." Belle replied, taking a seat beside Ruby and cuddling in. "I would love to join you."

**2 days later**

It was the day of the wedding. Both women where in separate rooms, getting ready with their bridal parties. They each decided to wear a dress for the wedding, not allowing the other to see it before their big day. They had seen the decorations that had been placed around the church, and Ruby and Henry had done a wonderful job.

Regina was adjusting the final details of her hair and make-up. She had chosen to wear her hair down, curling the tips just a bit to frame her face. The dark red, strapless dress she had chosen had a white lace underskirt and train that trailed just behind her. It was form fitting, the bust accentuated by the under bust lacing that trailed down the side to embellish where the skirt began. Knowing how much Emma loved her in red, she had chosen this dress for the color and how it made her feel: like a queen.

She had chosen the bridesmaids to compliment her own, but also for the comfort of the women themselves. They were simple red and white, and inverse of her own, with a red and white ribbon sash at the waist. Ruby, having been there when Regina found her dress had called being her maid of honour, since Regina was going with her signature color. She had even joked about wearing Regina's for her own wedding.

Across the church, Emma was putting the finishing touches on her own dress and make-up for the day. Despite having always insisted she was nothing like her mother, Emma couldn't deny the dress that Snow had suggested for her. The strapless white dress was embellished with gold patterning from the bodice to the tulle of the skirt. Intricate designs patterned the crest for the White kingdom, as well as crests from Snow's fathers kingdom. The dress made her feel every bit the princess she never was. Finishing the bun on the top of her head, and checking again that every lose strand was perfectly placed, Emma turned to Belle, who fit her tiara into place. It had been a wedding present from her parents.

The bridesmaid dresses that Emma had chosen were similar to Regina's, but were all white, and detailed with gold at the bottom and the across the bust. It suited Belle very well, complementing her own personal tastes perfectly.

When had Regina announced that Red had asked to be her bridesmaid, Emma was a little hurt that her pup would not be at her side for her big day. They had stepped aside shortly after the announcement to talk, and Ruby had confessed that Belle, who had grown closer to Emma during her pregnancy, and over the last few months, desperately wanted to stand with Emma for her wedding. Ruby herself had also grown closer to Regina, and wanted to make sure she had her best friend with her for the big day. As Emma had been torn in her decision herself, she was touched that both women were so proud to be a part of their family.

Everyone had agreed that Fenix would be their ring bearer, given that she was the more patient of the twins, and since they could barely be apart, it was a unanimous decision that Braylin would be the ring bearer. Henry had been very excited, and beyond proud to be giving his brunette mother away for the ceremony. He and David had matching uniforms, styled after the traditional garments in the Enchanted Forest. David's uniform was detailed in gold, while Henry's was detailed in red.

As the music began to play, the twins made their appearance, smiling as they walked hand in hand down the aisle, Braylin happily throwing petals every other step. Next was Ruby escorting Belle, both with huge smiles on their faces. Next was Regina, escorted by Henry, who waited with Regina at the end. Finally Emma began her own walk down the aisle. Seeing Regina ta the end, she began to almost drag her father in her rush to be with her mate.

David and Henry placed the women's hands in each other, and moved to stand next to Ruby and Belle. Turning to Doc, who had agreed to perform their ceremony, the crowd took their seats.

"Queerly beloved. We are gathered here togay, in sight of God and this company, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Emma Swan and Regina Mills.

Emma and Regina, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly. But reverently, deliberately and only after much consideration. For incoming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live.

Do you Regina Mills, take Emma Swan on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife for all the days of your life. If so, please answer: I do."

"I do." Regina said as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Do you Emma Swan, take Regina mills on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife for all the days of your life. If so, please answer: I do."

"I do." Emma's lip began to quivery at the declaration.

"Then if you would please turn to face one another and join hands, as you each take your marital vows**_._**Ladies and Gentlemen, Regina and Emma have chosen to write their own vows. Emma, if you will."Doc smiled kindly at the two emotional women.

"Well, where do I start?!" Emma laughed, wiping at the tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

"From the beginning might help." Regina smirked, making everyone in the crowed start laughing quietly.

Emma just poked her tongue out before continuing. "Regina, when I first came to Storybrooke, I didn't know that I would not only find my family and a home, but that I would also find the love of my life." Emma started and you could hear the awe's in the background. "I never thought I would be getting married to anyone, let alone someone I love as much as I love you. I've always been alone until I came here. We were fire and gasoline when we first met. I can't say I wish it never happened, because it showed me just how deeply you care about our son and the people you love. Through it all, you have shown me your heart, and I fell in love with the real you. When I became a wolf, I was so scared of losing everything, of losing you. But I was wrong. When you found out, you just held onto me that much tighter. We became so much closer, and you chose to become a wolf as well. You wanted to be with me and share everything with me. You have given me the family I have never dared to hope for. We have an amazing son that you raised to be a gentleman. We have 2 more amazingly beautiful children that we get to raise together, and hopefully our family will continue to grow, as will our love. I love you, and will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you have made me." Finishing her vows, Emma looked at Regina with a watery smile.

"Oh sweet, sweet Emma. I never thought I would fall in love with Snow White and Price Charming's daughter but here we are. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. When I loved Daniel, I felt that he would be everything in life that I wanted and needed. When he was gone, I was heartbroken, but I carried on. And when he told me to love again, I never realized that I already had. I love you more every day, and I know that without you in my life, I would cease to truly live at all. When I found out that you had become a werewolf, I was so scared that you would run away from me, from us. And for a time you did. But you came back, and we became closer than ever before. The children that we share truly represent the best of both of us. They are truly my happy ending, and I could never have that without you." Regina smiled, a few tears running down her face. "You have vowed to spend the rest of our lives making me happy, and I intend to hold you to that. Stay with me, with us forever, and I will spend all of my days showing you just how truly loved you are. This is my promise to you, my love."

"If anyone has reason that these two women should not be wed, please speak now, or forever you're your peace." Doc smiled, watching the many smiles of the town's folk. "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride_**."**_

Regina grabbed Emma by the hips, pulling her flush against her, before leaning her back in a dip, locking their lips together for the first time as a married couple. Emma laced her fingers in her wife's hair and poured ever emotion she had into her kiss, letting Regina dominate her mouth completely.

As the crowd erupted in wolf whistles and cheers, the women broke apart, grinning at each other. Looking to their family, they were greeted with the biggest grins, apart from Braylin and Fenix who were studiously covering their eyes.

The reception went off without a hitch, and Emma and Regina each took turns dancing with their family and friends, before heading out of town to catch their flight to New York. Arriving in their hotel, the women locked the door, and did not open it again until they were ready to check-out 2 weeks later. Both wore very happy grins.

Upon returning home, they were greeted by their families, who had missed them terribly. At the insistence of the twins, the pack decided to go for a run under the moonlight that night. And everyone was as happy as could be. They all had their happy ending. They were finally, truly a family.

**The End**

**A/N Here are the links if they don't work just PM please! So I can show you them they are beautiful and hard to explain**


End file.
